The Ring origionalold version
by Bane Sparhawk
Summary: read at your own risk


**Disclaimer: Draco, Lucius and all other characters other than Michelle and Lorelei are owned by J.K. Rowling :3 MORE DISCLAIMER this version may make you wnat to fry up your brain and eat it. You've been warned 3  
**

-----------------------------------------------

It was dark; I sat in the common room in front of the fire. Draco lay asleep across my lap, his golden hair reflecting the flames. Absently I placed my hand on his chest, my deep green eyes watching the flames leap. Slowly my eyes began to shut I tried to keep awake, but that wasn't happening.  
It was the next morning; I awoke to the idiotic giggles of the _other_ girls in the house. I then realized _were_ my hand had gone in my sleep. My cheeks flushed a bright red as I shoved Draco off my lap and stormed into the bunk rooms.   
"Rough night with Draco, hun?" I turned around to find my best friend lying on my bed.  
"Haha… VERY funny," I growled, quickly changing into my robes. Great, I said to my self, today ALL of my classes are with those flippin' idiots…I wonder if Draco liked that…o.o;; did I just even CONSIDER saying that?! I need more sleep!

CLASS 1

Divination

The bell had rung by the time I got dressed. Thankfully, when I returned to the common room the girls were gone and Draco sat relaxing on the couch. "Drakky, were you waiting for me? Aww, that is so cute!" I said laughing as he blushed.  
"You're lucky I love you Lorie, 'cause if I didn't you'd be a puppy right now!" he said, beginning to laugh.  
"I would be your puppy though right?" I asked pulling him off the couch.  
"I GUESS you would Lorie," He smirked at me. God I loved the way he smirked. Yea I know that sounds way past corny but… HEY it's true.  
We raced up the stairs to Divination and sat with Harry Potter and his girlfriend, my bestbest friend, Michelle just before the bell rang.  
"'Ello Harry," Draco sneered. I looked at him unsurely wondering why he hated Harry so much. I'll just ask him later I guess.  
I looked around the smoggy, tea leafy, room to find professor Trelawny, but saw no sign of frizzy hair nor bony arm.  
"Where is she?" I heard Michelle whisper to Harry, and soon became trapped in a heated discussion with Michelle. I soon became startled feeling a hand on my leg. "EEP!" I screamed seeing Crabbe's huge hand on my thigh. "YOU LITTLE---" sadly I was cut off by Draco hitting him square in the nose.  
"If I EVER catch you doing that again you are going to wish SO HARD you hadn't been born!" Draco growled furiously as he watched Crabbe writhing in pain.  
I heard a door creak and quickly shoved Drakky back into his seat while I left Crabbe to crawl back into his seat, his nose swollen and bloody.  
"Was that REALLY necessary, Malfoy?" Harry growled. Oh no, Michelle and I exchanged glances, not another fight.  
"What would YOU do _Potter_, if that oaf put his hand on Michelle? You woulda do-" he was cut off by me knocking him off his chair and snogging him on the floor. Thank god, I sighed to myself, I got them just in time.  
When we had finished he had the most dreamy, serene look on his face, made me want to make out again, but sadly the teacher walked in before we had the chance.  
The 2 hours would have seemed to drag on forever IF I didn't have Draco to look forward to again tonight.  
I was almost asleep in my tea cup, I think most of what was in it was drool rather than tea, when the bell rang. FINALLY, I thought to myself, time for my favorite class…

CLASS 2

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Ah, My favorite class with the prettiest teacher. Professor Lupin was back, finally, Draco doesn't like it much when I drool over the teacher, but he's one to talk, he has a fancy for the newest teacher, Professor Malani, she was the new Quidditch teacher.  
Draco and I said goodbye to Harry and Michelle before heading to Defense Against the dark arts. I shut the door quietly and Draco led me to the front of the room and we sat in our usual seats.  
Now this part I swear is true, lupin looked up from his desk and winked at me. I could see he was tired, last night was a full moon, I began to worry for him, but Draco put his hand on my leg and I felt reassured. Everything would be fine.  
"Well class," Lupin smiled, "Today, we will learn about Boggarts, can anyone tell me what a Boggart is?"  
Instantly Draco's and my hands were up.  
"Lorelei?" he smiled at me, sitting on the edge of his desk.  
"Nobody knows, sir. Boggarts are shapeshifters that prefer dark places they can hide in," I stated matter-of-factly.  
"Correct Lorelei!" he smiled, "50 points to Slytherin! To stop a Boggart in its tracks you flick your wand and say 'Ridikulous'."  
Silently my house congratulated me and Draco put his hand on my back, it sent shivers up my spine. I loved it.  
"Lorelei, care to demonstrate?" Lupin inquired. I nodded and smiled. I stood up and walked to the front of the room, my 16-inch, ebony and dragon sinew wand in hand.  
I nodded the sign I was ready and Lupin opened the dresser that held the Boggart. It came out and all I saw was Draco on the ground slowly dying, slowly suffering. I backed up a step tears flowing down my cheeks, quickly Lupin leapt in front of me as the real Draco came to comfort me.  
Lupin let me return to my seat, tears were still streaming down my cheeks. It had been so real! God, why did I have to love that flippin' blonde so much? I asked myself but then felt his arms around me and perished the thought of ever leaving him.  
"Ok class, chat up the rest of the class, I need to talk to these two." Lupin said gruffly. Silently Draco and I followed him to his office.  
"What did you wa-" again he was cut off by a beautiful woman in Lupin's office. I looked over at him and SWEAR his jaw was on the floor.  
"Are you sure these are the ones?" he asked quickly to the woman.  
"Yes, these are the chosen ones," her voice sounded used and old, it didn't match her face at all.  
"Wait a second, 'Chosen ones'? What in the bloody hell?" Draco was in complete shock. I wish I could see the expression he made again, it was priceless.  
"what does she mean Drakky?" I asked him afraid of the answer.  
"Have you children read of the Great Sorcerer, Alamanta, and the Great Sorceress, Shorlin?" I nodded as Draco continued to stare. "And of Lady Taran and Sir Calith?" this time it was Draco who nodded. "Before me sit the reincarnation of those lovers from so long ago."  
It took a while for me to realize what she had said, I then defiantly looked over at Draco, "I TOLD you I had loved you forever!"  
"Fine, fine," he laughed, "you win love. So, ma'am what exactly does this all mean? "  
The woman looked at the floor and then at me, "It means you two are to have a child..."  
"A CHILD?!?!" Draco and I yelled in unison.  
"But," I stuttered, "we haven't...you know...done THAT!"  
"Well, that's not entirely-OW!" Draco yelped as I stomped on his foot and, god if looks could kill...he'd be sooooo dead right now!  
Lupin gave us an odd glance but simply shrugged it off.  
Did Draco REALLY have to bring THAT up. I thought we swore that we would NEVER talk about the time we got drunk and…whoops o.o;;;  
He shot me a worried glance and I shook my head and whispered, "Later!" He nodded.  
"What? Nevermind, but now you should decide how to break the news to your family. And Remus shall tell the Headmaster," The woman said again.  
"Do we have to right now? I think me and Draco need some time to talk about this," I sighed and Draco placed his hand on my thigh.  
"Very well, Lorelei, I shall require to talk to you again in a few days," she silently stood up and left the room.  
"Umm, I'll go check on the class?" Lupin said his voice uneasy.  
Draco wrapped his arms around me, "Luv! We're gonna have kids! This is great!" he picked me up off of my chair and spun me around.

THE COMMON ROOM

"Thank god classes are still in for the rest of the day," Draco laughed as we sat on the couch.  
"First, how in the BLOODY HELL are we GOING TO TELL OUR PARENTS?!" He could tell I was stressed, but extremely excited to have his children.  
"Hey, hey, no need to be stressed," he said softly in my ear as he pulled me on his lap.  
"But, but what if we break up or something goes weird with our relationship and we get pissed at each other?!" I was beginning to cry.  
He held me close to him, "Luv, none of that will happen…we'll ALWAYS be together and you know that!" I sighed as I rested my head against his chest.  
"You're right Snugglebunny, everything will be okay," I looked up at him (I'm a good half foot shorter ya know) and a devilish grin spread across my face.  
"Oh god, what ARE you doing you bloody woman?!" he growled shortly after as I set up the common room for a romantic lunch.  
"Ow! Stupid candles! Nooo!! GAH WATCH OUT!" I yelled as I dove under a table, "KILLER TURKEY!!!"  
Draco sighed, he quickly cooked the turkey with a spell, "Luv, you can come out now," I felt his hand on mine.  
"But, it's so lovely down here," I laughed and rolled my eyes.  
"Don't let this lovely meal go to waste!" he groaned, "plus, afterwards want to go to Hogsmeade and pick out wedding rings?"  
I looked at him eyes wide, "You mean-" I was cut short by him getting down on one knee, he looked up at me, I could tell he was bloody nervous as he took a small box out of his pocket.  
"Lorelei, my love, w-w-will you… marry me?" I looked into his silver eyes and smiled.  
"Yes, I will marry you Draco Malfoy, the love of my life," I was terrified to tell you the truth, but we'll make it, we always have and always will.  
"I didn't want our child to grow up without a proper father, now they'll have the best father, right?" he sounded a little uncertain as he slipped a beautiful ring on my finger.  
"Yes, the best father, and husband, anyone could ask for," he stood and smiled at me, "Christmas break is coming soon, what do you say to coming to my house for the break?"  
I walked over to the table were or lunch was set, "I believe I shall take you up on that offer," I smiled at him as he sat down.  
An hour later we were both on the floor laughing and remembering how we had crushes on each other as children, "You had a SHRINE?" Draco started to laugh.  
"You laugh at how much I love you?" I said giving him a playful push.  
"Well, no, just at the fact you had a shrine of ME, as a child, and I had one of you," he flushed bright pink.  
"Are you bloody serious?!" I started to laugh.  
"Is this a…bad time?" I looked up and saw Hermione at the door.  
"What's the Mudblood doing here?" he snarled.  
"Draco…" He was one of the only people who knew I was a Mudblood, "you told me you would stop calling people that." I looked hurt and I knew how much it pained him to see me hurt, especially when he was the one who hurt me.  
"Old habits die hard Luv, I'm sorry," he sighed and looked at the ground.  
"It's okay," I walked over to him and took his hand then proceeded to drag him over to Hermione, "She's going to help us plan everything."

THAT NIGHT

Hermione had to leave as classes ended but she came back after all the other Slytherins had gone to bed. She came in and looked around.  
"Dear god, this place needs a good cleaning," she muttered to herself.  
"I'm sorry it's not up to your _Gryffindor_ standards, but this is home," Draco didn't seem pleased a Gryffindor student, especially a Mudblood one, was helping us plan our wedding.  
"First thing is, have you two told your parents? And have you gotten the rings?" Hermione seemed to know what she was doing.  
"I sent the owls this morning, Lucius will be meeting us in Hogsmeade to take us ring shopping." I looked at Draco, "He's just so proud of his lil' boy," I started to laugh while Draco just glared.  
"Right, seems you two have this all under control? Just get me if you need anymore help," she smiled at us and went back to her dorm.  
"So now what?" Draco asked casually. He was sitting on the couch watching the flames.  
"We could watch a movie, a nice, romantic one," I smiled at him, he smiled back, next thing you know we're both on the floor asleep together while the Titanic's credits roll.  
"What the bloody hell?" was the first thing I woke up to. "Get the hell off me!" was the next thing I heard as I woke up face to face with Hermione's cat sitting on Draco's head. I had to try REALLY hard not to laugh as I picked the big fur ball up.  
"Crookshanks! There you are!" it was Hermione rushing in to get her cat.  
"And here she comes to save the day," I laughed as I pulled Draco up off the floor.  
"Bloody cat, tried to suffocate me!" Draco growled. I simply rolled my eyes and sat on the couch with him.  
"Well, that's not his…okay so it IS his fault this time," Hermione and I started to laugh, but draco didn't find it funny he stood up and went to the boys dorm. We were excused from classes until the child was born.  
"Drakky, Luv, don't be like that, we were only having a bit of fun," I said following him into the dorm. All he did was flop onto his bed, his back facing me. I just climbed in next to him and started to rub his back.  
"I'm scared Lore, real scared." He only ever called me Lore when he was serious about something.  
"What are you scared of Luv?" I was concerned for him he seemed really nervous with me being around other guys lately.  
"Every bloody thing lore, every bloody thing," he rolled over on his back and I got closer to him.  
"I need specifics hun, I need to know more to comfort you," he put his arms around me.  
"What if something goes wrong at the wedding? What if something happens between US? I just have so many fears running through my head right now," he sighed heavily.  
"Draco, I promise you, nothing will go wrong, tomorrow we're going to your house and everything will be FINE!" I played with his blonde hair and soon fell asleep with him rubbing my back.  
"Crap, Lore! The guys are coming back! You have to get out of here!" Sleepily I opened one eye, and he kissed my cheek, but as I was about to leave Crabbe walked in.  
"Draco?" he said fearfully, "I didn't touch her! I swear!" he yelled as he ran out of the room.  
"I guess that punch did the trick," Draco laughed. I couldn't help but laugh with him, it was so good to see him smile again.  
"Drakky, think I could stay with you tonight?" I looked at him hopefully.  
"I guess, and if any of the guys have a fit they'll have me to answer too," He smiled at me then looked at the clock, "we have to get up early, Luv, best go change now?" I nodded and walked to the girl's dorm to change. I threw on a long shirt and some short shorts and snuck back into the boy's dorm.  
"We might as well get used to sleeping together," Draco smiled and nodded. Dang, I thought to myself that sounded _dirty_.  
"I guess we should," he laughed and pulled me onto the bed with him.  
"I can't wait to be your wife, Snugglebunny," I rolled over and held him close.  
"And I can't wait to be your husband, Lore," he smiled at me and kissed me on the top of my head.  
Just then as Draco and I lay on the bed the boys all rushed in, when they saw us they gasped as one.  
"What's your problems?" Draco growled. The boys just shook their heads and went off to bed. I cuddled next to him and soon heard snoring coming from him, I smiled to myself and soon fell asleep.

WINTER BREAK

I woke up and looked next to me. "Draco?" I began to wonder were he went, but then heard the running of water from the bathroom. I best get ready to leave, I said to myself.  
I yawned and stretched before standing up and leaving the boy's dorm, I was greeted with giggling by those same bloody girls as I went to change and get showered.  
"Okay, this is it," I sighed, "Meeting the in-laws."  
"What in-laws?!" I turned to find my best friend walking into the bathroom.  
"My in-laws, the Malfoys," I sighed fixing my shirt collar and adjusting my skirt.  
"WHAT?! You're MARRYING DRACO?!" she seemed absolutely shocked.  
"Yup, he proposed a few days ago," I smiled, "He gave me this beautiful ring."  
She walked back out of the bathroom a few minutes before I did. I can do this, I thought to myself, I'm every bit a witch as anyone else here, it's just my parents were muggles is all. I found Draco sitting on the couch in a classy shirt and nice pants.  
"Dang, Malfoy you picked a nice one," I heard Crabbe laugh. Oh, if only I weren't a proper flippin' lady.  
Draco glanced at him threateningly as I walked over. "Oh shut it Crabbe we all know you want a girl like me, you just can't get one. You aren't as good as Malfoy here," I said as I sat on Draco's lap.  
"Oh, you just got burned by a girl Crabbe!" I heard Goyle laugh.  
Draco smirked and put his arms around my waist, "Yea I picked a nice one. She's hot, bloody brilliant, and loving, what could be better?" I blushed a little at all the compliments. "Come on, Luv, you know all that's true."  
"I guess it's true," I laughed and Draco put his arms around me.  
Snape walked in "Okay, everybody OUT! Go home or something,"  
I giggled as Draco apparently was 'stuck' to the couch, when I tried to pull him up he pulled me down on top on him. "I know you want me but can't you wait till we get home?" I rolled my eyes as we got back up and left.

HOGSMEADE

"Draco!" I heard a gruff voice yell.  
"Father!" he smiled at me and took my hand, "come meet my dad!"  
I smiled and ran with him to Lucius.  
"Father!" Draco yelled as we got to Lucius, "meet my fiancé, Lorelei Malfoy."  
"Hello sir," I said politely.  
"No need to be so bloody formal Lorelei, any wife of Draco's is a daughter of mine," he laughed. "Have you two been worrying about the wedding?" I decided it wouldn't be best to tell Lucius about Draco's issues the night before, so I merely shook my head. I could have sworn Draco looked thankful for that.  
"Why are we just standing here?!" I said as Draco put his arm around me, "let's go shopping!"  
"You seemed a bit to excited when saying that, Luv," Draco laughed as we walked around looking at various jewelry store until…  
"Draco! This is the ring!" I had found it, the perfect ring. It had a silver band with a large emerald on it. If you looked closer you could see a snake engraved on the band.  
"Are you sure? How much does it cost?" he looked it over. "It will match your eyes beautifully."  
"Who cares how much it costs son? We'll buy it! Now let's get one for you Draco," his father seemed to be oddly cheery today.  
We wandered the store until Draco called me over to him. He had found a ring almost identical to mine, minus the emerald of course.  
"Very good," Lucius said picking the rings up and walking up to the counter, "I'm buying these for my son and daughter-in-law."  
"Whatever man…" the cashier growled as he added up the prices, "That will be 15 Gallions 5 sickles and 2 knutts."  
"Here you go!" my father said happily handing the man the money.


End file.
